Grade 7
by xXx-To Quyen-xXx
Summary: [AU] the rookie9, Gai's team, Gaara and a few OCs are in their last year of Elem. school. its pretty much my year in gr.7 [my first FF]


AN: Yo, okay this is my first F.F. so please be nice…

* * *

Characters

* * *

All of them are 12 and Gai's team is a year younger then they are suppose to be because I need more characters (there were 60 grade 7's at my school (30 in each class) and all most all of them helped make the year funnier) 

_Uchiha Sasuke  
__Hair color: _Raven  
_Eye Color: _Onyx  
_Other information: _Sasuke, now has a younger twin sister named Sasuki, parents are alive and are barley home (usually on business trips) Itachi is in Konoha High (and did not kill any one...) he's still a heart throb…

_Haruno Sakura  
Hair color: _Pink  
_Eye Color: _Light Emerald  
_Other information: _she and Ino never fought over Sasuke and are still best friends,

_Uzumaki Naruto  
__Hair color:_ Yellow  
_Eye Color: _Blue  
_Other information: _Naruto's dad is the 4th Hokage and his parents are divorced.

_Aburame Shino  
__Hair color:_ Dark Brown  
_Eye Color: _?  
_Other information: _Shino doesn't have any bugs living in his body, he and his family are _normal_

_Hyuuga Hinata  
__Hair color: _Dark Purple  
_Eye Color: _White  
_Other information:_ Hinata talks a lot more,

_Inuzuka Kiba  
__Hair color: _Brown  
_Eye Color: _Dark Brown  
_Other information: _Akamaru is his pet dog and is at home when he's at school,

_Nara Shikamaru  
__Hair color: _Black  
_Eye Color: _Brown  
_Other information: _Shikamaru is one of Ino's best friends and is not friends with Chouji,

_Yamanaka Ino  
__Hair color: _Light Blond  
_Eye Color: _Sky Blue  
_Other information: _she and Sakura are still best friends

_Akimichi Chouji  
__Hair color: _Light Brown  
_Eye Color: _Black  
_Other information: _Chouji doesn't eat in class but he's al ways complaining a bout how hungry he is,

_Hyuuga Neji  
__Hair color: _Dark Brown  
_Eye Color: _White  
_Other information: _Neji is rather overprotective of Hinata,

_Yamato Tenten  
__Hair color: _Dark Brown  
_Eye Color: _Chocolate Brown  
_Other information: _I had to give her a last name since she doesn't have one

_Rock Lee  
__Hair color:_ Black  
_Eye Color: _Brown  
_Other information:_

_Sabaku no Gaara  
__Hair color: _Red  
_Eye Color: _Jade  
_Other information: _in this fanfiction Gaara is gonna be a little OOC, his siblings go to Konoha High, they used to go to Suna elementary but they move when Gaara was in grade 2 and Kankuro grade 4 Temari grade 5,

_Uchiha Sasukie  
__Hair color:_ Raven  
_Eye Color: _Icy-Blue  
_Other information: _the U in Sasuke is silent the U in Sasukie isn't, Sasuke's younger twin sister my OC, she is rather short, her hair is down to her knees and tied at the end (like Neji's hair (and Kin the Sound girl that took the Chuunin with two other guys, they attacked Sakura…)) like her brother she is also a heart throb, but unlike her brother she some times flirts with her fans and leaves them heart-broken. She is loyal and trusts worthy; very stubborn, sometimes loud like Naruto when out side and quiet like her brother when there's an adult around.

_Hatake Kakashi  
__Hair color: _Silver  
_Eye Color: _Black  
_Other information: _he doesn't wear his mask and he has both his eyes, he's one of the grade 7 teachers,

_Yuuhi Kurenai  
__Hair color:_ Black  
_Eye Color: _Red  
_Other information: _she's the other grade 7 teacher,

Tsunade  
_Hair color: _Blonde  
_Eye Color: _Hazel  
_Other information: _is the principal of the elementary school and she doesn't gamble but she still drinks sake.

* * *

**Our Last Year In Elementary School**

By: **-xXx-To Quyen-xXx-**

**Chapter 1: Intro**

* * *

It was a beautiful morning; the sun was shining, the birds were chirping… and other crap like that. For some though it wasn't such a nice day since the date is September 5, 2005, the first day of school. It was 8 o'clock, and a red head boy was sleeping peacefully, till his alarm clock woke him up. 

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE-**

Poor alarm clock it was thrown across the room be for it even finished its last 'BEEP!' The red headed boy, also known as Sabaku no Gaara "Stupid mornings…" he mumbled as he got up and got dressed. In to a pair of baggy dark blue jeans, a large white t-shirt, socks and left the room. Since it's the first day of school he didn't have to wear the school uniform till next week.

"Morning Gaara!" Temari greeted him as she put three bowls out, milk, and a box of cheerios out on the table.

"Hn…" was the simple reply Temari got from her younger brother, Gaara sat down and ate his breakfast silently… till his brother came.

"Morning everyone!" Kankuro said loudly walking into the kitchen and taking a seat next to his brother.

"Morning."

"Hn…"

"So… Gaara are you looking forward to grade 7?" Temari asked, hers and Kankuro's year there was rather fun, the teachers were nice, the principal was cool but he recently died of old age last year. So this year they'll have a new one.

"Not really…" he said, finishing his food.

"Aww…why not? Is it because you don't have any friends?" Kankuro asked, his brother has always been sort of a loner, but every Valentines Day Gaara would walk (or use his skateboard) home with a backpack and bag filled with chocolate and Valentines cards. Gaara glared at Kankuro and Temari kicked him.

"I'm gonna leave…" Gaara said as he got up and went to his room to grab his wallet, Ipod and skateboard. He left the house and was gonna start leaving his property till someone called him.

"Oi! Gaara-kun!" yelled a female voice.

Gaara turned around to see Uchiha Sasuke and his little twin sister Uchiha Sasukie, both on skateboards skating towards him. "Hey…" Gaara said as they approached him.

"Yo, " Sasukie said, her brother just nodded at him, and they started skating to school together.

"So… Sasukie, Sasuke what are the field trips that we're gonna have this year? Any thing fun?" Gaara asked, it's sorta strange, the Uchiha twins always now what field trips their grade has before the teachers even tell the class.

"Um… this year we're gonna go rock climbing, camping, swimming 3 or 4 times, we're gonna have to take care of a stupid egg, and we're gonna have a picnic at… um… whatever that park is behind our school… I think I'm forgetting something…" Sasukie said, counting things of her fingers.

"You forgot about that weird idea the teachers had…" Sasuke said.

"Huh…? oh yea! We're also gonna get to sleep over at the school," Sasukie said.

"Sleep over at the school… whats the chances of Truth Or Dare not happening?" Gaara asked, Truth Or Dare to him it his less favorite game since it stupid and pointless.

"Um… very, very, very, veeerrry, low…" said Sasuki, they were now in front of the school (which is huge) "Well, we gotta go look for our friends, c'ya!" she said as she and her brother went left. Gaara went right towards the front of the school, where he saw a pink haired girl talking to a boy a little taller then her with black hair that's tied up in a high pony-tail, skating closer to them (since they where in front of the list the tells you what grade meet where) the boy turned out to be Nara Shikamaru.

"Hey Gaara," Shikamaru said, the girl beside him waved at Gaara.

"Hi, I'm Haruno Sakura," she said, she exscinded her hand.

"Sabaku no Gaara," he said, shaking her hand, "Are you new here?" he asked letting go of her hand.

"She used to go here but she moved…" Shikamaru answered, for Sakura.

"I can answer my own questions Shikamaru-san," Sakura said punching Shikamaru in the arm lightly. "I'm Sorta new here, I used to go here when I was in kindergarten, then me and my family moved and I went to Suna El-" Sakura was cut of by two blurs one blonde and the other raven, the blurs turned out to be Yamanaka Ino and Sasuki.

"OmiGod! Sakura-Chan! What the hell are you doing here!" Sasukie asked, she and Ino we're hugging her tightly.

"OmiGod! I haven't seen you since last week!" Ino said hugging her tighter, every one sweat-dropped.

"C-can't b-breath!" Sakura mange to say before she ran out of air, Ino and Sasukie quickly let go of her.

"Heh… sorry…" both Sasukie and Ino said as the door they were standing by opened by a black haired woman with red eyes.

"You guys can come in now…" she said, there was a man with silver hair leaning against the white board in front of the room reading an orange book. The classroom was rather large, there were about 30 desks against one of the walls and 60 chairs in fount of the white board, and every one sat in a random chair. The silver hair man put his book away.

"Welcome to grade 7 Kurenai and I will be your teachers for the year I'm Kakashi Hatake, call me Kakashi-sensei and nothing else," Said the sliver haired man.

"I'm Yuuhi Kurenai call me Kurenai-sensei" said the red eyed woman. "This year will be a lot different then last year since we got a new principal, Tsunade , and a slightly different uniform, since Tsunade came and decided to actually use the money for the uniforms since we got new text books last year."

"And the year before that and before that too, and before that…" Kakashi said.

"Kakashi shut up, any ways… you'll be able to see the uniform tomorrow and bring some pens and or pencils tomorrow and some paper. school will start at 8:45 and end at 2:30, any questions?" Kurenai said/asked. 3 hands went up. "yes, you with the pink hair."

"I'm Haruno Sakura, is it true that we're gonna have a chance to sleep over at the school this year?" Sakura asked, Sasukie who was sitting next to her just told her and Ino.

"Yes it is," Kakashi answered, "you with the white eyes and short dark blue hair,"

"H-Hyuuga Hinata, have you figured out the classes yet?" Hinata asked.

"Yes we have, you'll all find out tomorrow," Kakashi answered. "The blonde one,"

"I'm Yamanaka Ino, when do we have to wear our uniforms and what other field trips do we have?"

"We're going swimming, rock climbing, camping, to the high school for a tour, and we're probably going to go on others that haven't been planed yet." Kurenai answered. "is that all the questions?" no one answered, "ok you can leave now."

* * *

Please review… I don't care if it's a flame… feel free to make suggestions… 


End file.
